Debts Repaid
by The Tongue
Summary: Harry had his life saved by a cat called Yoruichhi some years prior. She comes to collect on the lifedebt owed. hpbleach xover
1. Yoruichi's Return

an: xander is imothep moved back a chappie cuz i couldnt get rid of this idea...

i own NOTHING that isnt mine.

Old Debts

Harry sat at his normal seat at the Gryffindor, depressed as had been the norm after his Godfathers geath a week or so ago. The year was ending and he would soon have to leave and return to the Dursleys for yet another holiday filled with family, fun and back-breaking slave labor. With a side of phycological warfare.

Unfortunatly for Harry he was to busy angsting... I mean considering his life, to notice a black cat leap up on the table and head towards him. The cat continued down, dragging peoples gazes behind it, and stopped in front of Harry, turned, and stared at him.

Harry, seeing something out of the corner of his eye he glanced up and stared back, his brow scrunched in confusion.

_"hmmm" _he thought _"where have i seen this cat before?"_

The cat, sitting now, pulled back a paw as if to strike.

Then it waved, smiled and spoke with a man's voice in an all too happy tone for this time of morning whilst maintainging an air of cuteness.

"Hello Harry-kun!, remember me!?"

Harry's eyes widened almost comicly as he gasped out a reply

"Yoruichi?!"

swipe! Harry flinched as three claw marks appeared on his cheek.

"Harry..." the cat somhow managed to come off as intimidating despite the aura of cuteness it held a moment ago.

sigh"...Yoruichi-_chan_"

Hermione and Ron were busy watching the conversation with confused looks.

The cat seemed to snap back to cute and huge tears poured out of its eyes.

"Don't you love me Harry? I finally find the time to visit and I don't even get a hug from you!"

Harry quickly waved his hands about franticly spouting denials about this accusation and proceded to glomp the cat.

After this heartwarming display of manipulation, sorry, affection, the cat, now identified as Yoruichi seemed to grow seirious, although how a creature with limited facial expression could do this is a mystery, and spoke again.

"Harry! How would you like to go on a trip?" Yoruichi asked, radiating innocence.

Harry, proving he still had prankster genes, was instantly suspicious.

"What have you done now?"

"Why Harry! Why would you suspect your dear old friend Yoruichi-chan of doing somthing wrong?"

"Well there was that time with the milk-man, and then the ice-cream truck and the blood bank as well..." harry promted and seemed like he was going to continue when he was cut off.

"We swore never to mention that again! It was a mistake!" "The others?"

Yoruichi coughed and soldiered on. "Well anyway it might take a while and would be incredibly dangerous, with the probability of a death around 80+ if im being fully honest..."

Harry sighed. "Fine fine i'll come, just don't get melodramatic on me."

Yoruichi suddenly looked sheepish.

Hermione shocked from her stupor by the death estimate cried out while tears dirstubingly similar to the cat's poured out. "Please don't go Harry! We dont want you to die!" she sobbed.

Harry started to sigh, but caught himself. _"dont want to be **too **repetitive"_

"Hermione, " he began, " I have to go."

Ron decided to chip in his two knuts. (a/n i just realised how bad that sounds...)

"why mate?"

Harry grabbed the urge to sigh and mercilessly sent it across his link to Voldermort.

_In the Evil Lair of Voldermort_

Voldermort sighed during a death eater meeting, noticing the strange looks he scrambled for an explanation.

"It's so hard to find good workers"

seeing the unbelieving looks he crucio'd a few till they decided to accept it.

_Back in the Evil Lair of Dumbledore_

"I have to go Ron. I owe Yoruichi-chan here a life debt."

Yoruichi smiled. He could help a lot in the soul society when they went to rescue Rukia.

Now all she had to do was "Convince" Dumbledore to let him go...

This would be fun...

Fin

yoruichi is from Bleach, and this is set just before the soul-society trip.


	2. Disscusions with Dumbledore

Discussions

Yoruichi was making her way to the Headmasters office.

Okay maybe she was being escorted there by an angry Proffesor demanding to know why she was kidnapping one her students.

Yoruichi only replied that she would explain it to Proffesor Dumbledore. And jumped onto the old lady's shoulder to avoid climbing the ridiculus amount of stairs to get there.

As they ascended a winding staircase that moved much like an escalator, Youruichi prepared herself and mentally double-checked her plan.

As the door opened Yoruichi saw that Dumbledore had been having tea and scones, and then a strong scent of lemons filled her nose.

She lept from the Professors shoulder onto the headmasters desk as the professor, identified by Dumbledore's greeting as Minerva, told him about Yoruichi's arrival and subsequent discussion to Harry.

"My my Minerva," Yoruichi was staring shamelessly into his eyes. How did he get them to twinkle so brightly? "I thought you were over your catnip addiction?" Both Yoruichi and Minerva choked and started coughing. Deciding to interupt before an argument broke out, no matter how entertaining it would be, Yoruichi spoke up.

"That sounds like an interesting story. You'll have to tell me sometime." Dumbledore's jaw dropped and a yellow candy fell out as Yoruichi spoke.

Quickly recovering, Dumbledore replied. "My apoligies for my disbelief, but i have never encounted a talking cat before." "Yes there aren't many." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and withdrew another two yellow candies. "Lemon drop?" he offered. "No thankyou."

"Now if what Minerva said is true you intend to take one of my students outside school grounds during the school term and place him in a dangerous position with a high probabilty for death. Now why should I let this happen?"

"Well for this expedition we have a Shinigami, a Quincy, some heavy artillery and some general support. So a wizard would be of some use to us." "Didn't all the Quincy die?" "Almost, he is the last." "Ah I see, but why Harry and not some other wizard?" "Well he owes me several life-debts and so wants to repay me as soon as possible. Additionally he is overflowing with magical power and is still unclouded by the beliefs of wizarding society, which would be a handicap for this mission."

"Now where exactly are you going?" Dumbledore took a sip of his tea as he waited for the response. "The Soul Society." Dumbledore sprayed out his tea in a massive stream. Normally it would hit Yoruichi, who was sitting on his desk, but due to her height it sailed over her head and hit Minerva's face. Coughing as Minerva tried to clean her face he checked that he had heard right. "Soul Society?" "Yes. So we can't take any wizard as they are held in low regard, especially Hogwart's taught ones. With a tiny bit of touch up training he'll be ready to go in with us." "Hogwarts is held in low regard?" "Yes they think you dont teach your students anything usefull, but with Harry going he may change their minds." Yoruichi resisted the urge to smirk. She was playing his love of Hogwarts like a violin. Dumbledore sighed. "Fine I will allow him to go but only if he acts as our official representative." "Deal" Yoruichi held out a paw and Dumbledore shook it. Now she did smirk as she spun around and lept down and headed out the door to find Harry.

Dumbledore, now alone with Minerva posed a question.

"Why do I feel like I've been had?"

End

well enjoy! heres a teaser for next chapter.

"So I'm meant to channel my magic to increase my physical abilities?" said Harry in a doubtful tone. "Yes" he pushed on. "So why am i standing in this Big ditch?" "We dont have much time so we need to push you harder. Now run." "huh?" hearing a rumbling he turned and saw a giant boulder rolling around the corner "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Yoruichi and Urahara laughed as they watch Harry try to outrun the boulder. "I can't wait till he realises its a dead end!" "How sadistic of you Yoru-chan." "Your laughing too!"

Harry's scream indicated he had reached the dead end.


End file.
